


Cirque du Wicked

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dancer Levi, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, mentions of threats of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren never really believed in the 'supernatural' or anything of the like. He didn't look into things he couldn't explain or couldn't understand - which meant he didn't go out of his house in the middle of the night to follow some strange music only to come across a strange tent with even stranger people inside. A circus - a creepy, but extremely intriguing circus.</p><p>Eren thought staying for a show one night couldn't hurt - mostly after a rather presistant woman practically begged him to stay - but it was this one performance, this one performer that had him coming back every night. The performer from the moment he stepped on the stage made Eren forget everything in the world and only focused on him. Wicked the Doll, was his name - his stage name - and although Eren didn't mean to get close to the strangely beautiful performer, he did.</p><p>But, there was still so much Eren didn't know about the strange circus that began at midnight every night and vanished into thin air every morning - Cirque du Wicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Circus of the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was inspired by a prompt I got from a site, 'Every night, a man hears music behind his house. When he finally investigates, he discovers a circus in the middle of no where that disappears each morning.' and I put more plot into it and stuff. I also don't expect this to be too long, but eh, who knows. and please leave comments (critisim is very fine as long as it won't cause me to cry in a corner for 3 days!) and kudos if it's good! THANK YOU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't know what it was, or who was doing it, but every night at exactly 12.00 am, music would begin to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've never really been good at describing stuff, so forgive me if the way i describe their clothes is either too much or not enough. and the chapter title is what the story title means in english.

There it is again.

Eren lay in his bed and, dispite it being midnight already, was wide awake, staring up at the dark ceiling. He didn't know what it was, or who was doing it, but every night at exactly 12.00 am, music would begin to play. It wasn't regular, modern music, either, like the stuff teenagers and himself listen too. It was almost like music you would hear at a carnival or when winding up a jack-in-the-box or the song some of those music boxes played with the ballerina in the middle and when you pressed the button, she would spin and it would play.

It was distant and faint, but in a way, it sounded close and clear, like if a neighbor next door was playing it, but the weird thing was, Eren didn't have any neighbors. Although his father was a very famous doctor in the city, he had brought ancers of land in the country and built a house for his mother, who enjoyed the outside and raised horses and cows - because there were a lot more horses than cows, she made money off of teaching people how to ride and selling horses, but raising them from birth along with the mother was mostly what she loved.

Eren thought it had never really made sense, to build such a modern looking house in the middle of no where with no real socialization for miles and his father lived in the city only to come visit them sometimes but although it got boring sometimes, his mother loved it, so he loved it. And he wasn't really lonely, because he had Armin.

Eren hadn't lived there for his entire seventeen years, they had moved there when he was ten, but when they got there, the music had not been there. A couple months after, that is when the music started. The first couple of nights it played, Eren always brushed it off as Armin playing some weird music in his room down the all and he could just hear it, but then a week and a half passed, and every single night at midnight, the same music would play. Eren even confronted Armin about it, asking him what was he listening to that was so good that he played it every night and why was he starting it only in the middle of the night, but the blonde had only given him a weird look and said he hasn't been listening to any music at night.

Now, Eren wouldn't say he didn't believe in ghosts - he's just the type of person that has to see it to believe it - and he usually just doesn't jump to conclusions of anything having to do with the 'supernatural' but after another week of the same thing happening every night, Eren was looking about his room at night to see if something would move or come at him. He even started searching up things, like the background on the land there house was built on and stuff - but nothing of any interest came up.

But after a while, Eren stopped searching for things and he stopped being jumpy at every bump in the night and instead he found himself waiting. After dinner, Eren would shower, change, get into bed and lie there just staring at the ceiling and waited until the music started. He found that once he actually listened to the music, it was quite nice. Albeit, the music was weird and eerie in his completely quiet room when it just suddenly started playing in the dead of night, but it was also strangely calming. It sounded like a lullabye when Eren closed his eyes and he would let it do just that, lull him to sleep. Sure, staying up until 12.00 wasn't good for him and didn't help when he had to go to school either, but it was almost like a normal thing now. His body would not fully shut down into sleep mode until midnight and he wouldn't allow it to do so until the music met his ears.

And for some reason, tonight, Eren had gone past his limits of curiousity to know where the music was coming from.

It was already nearing 1.00 in the morning, but Eren just couldn't help himself. There was just a pestering in the back of his mind to find out where the music was, who was playing it, and why. He didn't know why, but he felt like he just needed to. He wouldn't go far or stay out for too long and what his mother and Armin didn't know won't kill them.

Throwing the blanket off of him and getting out of bed, Eren began to change out of his sleepwear, moving about his room as quietly as possible to ensure his secrecy. He pulled on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a jean jacket, usually Eren only wore a t-shirt and jeans in the daytime because it would get very hot but during the night, especially at this time, it would get rather chilly. He didn't bother fixing his hair, only running a hand through it to flatten the mess the pillow the bed had made out of it. He only pulled on his socks, not yet putting on shoes because he knew the wood floors had a tendency to creak under his weight with the added pressure.

So Eren continued out of his room, quietly shutting the door behind him so no one would get suspisious should someone wake up before he got back to use the bathroom or whatever, and down the stairs. He cringed and retracted his foot quickly when the floor let out a rather loud creek in the quiet house, he stood there, waiting and listening for a sign that anyone was woken by the sound, when no one came and Eren heard nothing, he continued on.

He put on the boots that he had before opening the front door, slipping out of it and shutting it slowly behind it. Once it was closed, Eren turned to face the open plain that stretched out before the house. The window that was just above his bed faced the front of the house also, and that was where the music had always come from, so Eren could only assume that where ever the music was, it was in that direction. The burnette had a pinch of weireness in him because even from here, he couldn't see anything but strectches of green lit up by the moon shining brightly above - but the curiousity itching the back of his head was stronger and he started off the porch of his house, continuing down the path that led to the fence and on.

He didn't dare go onto the grass and walk from there - he'd surely get lost if he did that - so he just walked along the marked dirt path, following the music that slowly but surely was starting to get louder. Surprisingly, Eren felt that the road did lead to whatever was playing the music because he could hear it as clear as day now and it did, in fact, sound like carnival music. But who in their right mind would start a carnival at midnight and go on through the night if mostly everyone that would go would be families and they were sleep? Unless, the crowd for this carnival was not intended for families and instead for adults. Good thing Eren was nineteen, or he'd have to turn back now.

Eren had made sure to take his phone with him and he pulled out to check the time, feeling as though he had been walking a while but it was only 1.20. When Eren looked up from the screen, he stopped dead at the sight before him.

The music now filled his ears, loud and clear and drowning out the usual sound of the birds and sleeping animals at night but what was playing the music had made Eren stop. A large tent sat before him, pitched up high with colorful flags swaying in the wind at the very tops. There were also lights coming from the tent, seemingly spot lights of different colors seeing as these circualer lights were moving around.

It looked exactly like a circus.

Eren had never been to a circus - it was one thing his parents hadn't taken him to - and as he got older, the interest in watching clowns smash their faces into pie and honk at you with their horns or noses had lost it's appeal but right now, as he stood in front of this circus tent, he felt an overwheleming urge to go inside. But Eren was reluctant. It wasn't that he didn't like circus's, they seemed great and all, for kids but his hesitance was due to the fact that Eren had been to every inch of the land his father brought and not once did he see a circus tent pinned up here. In fact, he had been here the other day and hadn't seen this, and yet, here it was, right at the end of the dirt path.

It couldn't really be that bad, but still... it was strange...

"Why, hello there."

In the midst of his internal debate on whether he should enter the strange tent or not, he hadn't noticed or heard anything or anyone coming up to him, so, natrual, Eren about pissed himself when a female voice sounded behind him.

He spun around, heart pounding in his chest from the surprise, only to have his eyes widen further and eyebrows furrow together when he did.

It was indeed a woman, she had brown hair tied up into a tight pony tail uptop her head but that's wasn't was confused Eren. No, it was what she was _wearing_ that threw him off. Even in the chilly air of the night, she wore a skin tight dark purple suit that was more like something you would wear at a swimming pool, a bathing suit and her neck was entirely covered by it. A corset, just a bit lighter than the purple of everything else she wore, was around her midsection. Her legs would be completely exposed if it were night for the fishnet stockings she wore and the leather, also purple, boots that cut off at the middle of her thigh, showing off the stockings. Her arms were covered by gloves that reached her forearm and stopped there.

Her make up was also very extravagant. She wore black eyeliner thickly around her eyes, the liner curlinging to make designs that the corner of her eyes that took up half of her face on each side and at the tips of those designs were rinestones that shined in the moonlight. The eyeshadow was a dark purple and wore red lipstick.

She looked strange... at least from anything else Eren had ever seen. But aside from her rather confusing choice of attire, she was very beautiful, Eren could not deny.

Her red painted lips that were once smiling pulled down into a frown as well as her eyebrows. "Oh, my. Did I frighten you? My apologies."

Eren blinked, lacing her words was a light but audible accent Eren couldn't place. He decided he should spoke to rid her of her worries. "Ah, it's alright. You just startled me, is all. I wasn't expecting anyone."

"Still, I apologize." she tilted her head to the side a bit, seemingly peering past the trees, to see what Eren had been staring at and a wide smile spread across her face as she looked back at Eren with weirdly bright brown eyes - they almost seemed to glow a bit, but maybe it was just the light from the moon playing with him. "Are you attending?" she nodded her head toward the tent.

Eren looked away from the woman and toward the tent. It was a strange thing, and every alarm in his head was going off, telling him he shouldn't go in there and the music and this woman was not doing the place any justice but even so, it looked weirdly inviting and even felt that way to him, and dispite the woman's appearence, she seemed... normal. But still, his mother and Armin might be worried if either of them wake up to find his bedroom empty, and he still

He turned back to her, ready to reply. "It looks nice, but I don't think I can."

The woman frowned, her seemingly glowing brown eyes dulling slightly. "Ah, really? It would be most great if you came!"

But Eren was already rounding her so he was now behind her, turning to face her as he continued walking, shaking his hands with an apologetic smile. "I want too, but I really can't. My mother and a friend of mine will be expecting me back home and if I'm not there, who knows what will happen. Sorry!"

He had turned, fully intent on returning home now that he'd found out where the music came from, however strange it might be - even with the nagging feeling he still had - but before he could even take two full steps, a hand was on his forearm. stopping him and he turned to face the womans' worried expression.

"Oh, but you must! Please, do not worry about your mother and friend, they will be sound and asleep by the time you get home, my promises!"

Eren stared at her. To him, she looked about ready to drop to her knees and beg him. The expression she wore seemed as if she really didn't want him to go, along with the grip she had on his forearm. For some reason, it gave Eren a faint feeling of guilt. He looked past her and toward the tent. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Just to see one preformance, just to get the look of this woman's face. He turned his attention back to her hopeful expression.

"... For one preformace, only."

Her entire expression changed instantly at the reply. Her face brightened, as well as her eyes, and she grinned, bouncing excitedly. "Alright! You will not regret your desicion! I promise you this!"

And with that, she turned and with her grip still on Eren's arm, she led him toward the tent. Her glove was made of velvet it seemed from how it felt on the skin. Eren saw that her outfit had left her entire back exposed to the chilly air, and Eren also found that the suit also didn't bother to cover her bottom, wish was gladly covered by fishnet stockings and although the burnette had long ago deemed his sexuality of being attracted to the same sex, he told himself not to stare. It was just so odd seeing someone dressed like that - aside from the girls at his school that wore shorts so short they couldn't even be considered shorts and they made you wonder if they were wearing any underwear under it.

The enterence to the tent, Eren hadn't noticed, was a giant head. It's mouth wide open with no jaw and the dirt path led inside, creating the illusion that you were going inside the mouth of it. Above the head, were illuminated letters written in bold script.

' _Cirque du Wicked_ '

"This is my pet, Bean." the woman had said, gesturing to the head they were entering. Eren gave her a confused look and she shook her head. "Oh, you'll see." was all she said before pushing the flaps away and stepping aside to allow Eren to walk in first. He did, ducking inside only to stop and widen his eyes.

Inside the tent seemed a lot more extravegant and lively and bigger than the outside, whereas it was only lights and music. It was definatly a lot more noisey because inside the tent, there were people, many people. It looked like a normal, big circus with a large, circle opening in the middle and seats surrounding the entire ring all around. In the middle, the only word to describe it was cahotic. There were people swinging on tapezes above and large animals parading around the ring, people swinging swords and sticks that were on fire, throwing knives and a woman even with snakes all around her and on her was in the middle too. Laughing and shouts from the people in the ring and the people in the audience mingled with the already loud music.

The woman's chuckle behind him snapped him from his shock. "Oh, darling, please forgive. The show is just about to begin so sit, sit." she gestured him to a seat high up and in the back but close enough to the ring but before he could began the steps to get to the seat, she stopped him. "I almost forgot, my, where are my manners. My name is Hanji."

"Ah, I'm Eren."

She nodded, giving him a strangely fond and sort of knowing smile. "Alright, but dear, I must get going. I am a performer too!" and with that, she ran off into the crowd of fire and snakes and animals and knives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so first, this chapter was supposed to be long, but as you can already probably see, this chapter is already long, so I decided to cut off a part and make it chapter 2. so the next chapter will only really be just the preformaces.
> 
> sorry it's a bit rushed at the end there, I kept getting distracted and even though I'm not tired it's still almost 2.30 in the morning so imma just head to bed. thanks for reading!


	2. Center of the Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright, alright, settle down." the ringmaster laughed, using his gloved hand to motion the request. The crowd did so instantly. "I've already taken up too much time so without further ado - Cirque du Wicked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah~ I am so sorry this is so late! I have been writing it for two nights already and I was trying to wait until my christmas break started - and it is! so expect more chapters a bit quicker than this! and I don't have definate update days but let's just say expect one or two every week.
> 
> also, I apologize to those who don't really like big paragraphs~ TT.TT)
> 
> thank you and enjoy! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!

At some point, everything had calmed down - as much as a circus could calm down - and now all the audience was seated and the ring was clear. In the center of the ring sat a podium and surrounding that podium was sand all inside the ring. Behind it, a stage was and even though it already looked big, it seemed as though it would need to be pulled out more to be closer to the audience. Behind the stage, was simple, heavy looking curtains.

Eren sat with his hand clasped in his lap, anxiously waiting for everything to start so he could watch the first performance and go home. He continuiously checked his phone for the time before just looking out at the crowd to see what type of audience it was. There were no children of course, but there were women and men and even teenagers almost his age and younger. He couldn't really question why they were in a circus at almost 1.00 in the morning because then he would need to ask himself the same thing, and he really wouldn't be able to answer it.

The lights suddenly dimming caused all attention to go and follow the spot light that was going around the room, only to land on the podium, and on the podium was a man. The man had blonde hair that was perfectly slicked down onto his head under the black top hat, he seemingly had an undercut as well, the hair toward the nape of his neck darker than toward the top of his head. His eyes were a sharp sky blue color that sparked with excitment and mischief as they swept across the audience. He was very handsome as well, almost too handsome and it made Eren raise an eyebrow. His face was perfect, straight nose, straight, sharp jawline, and what put icing on the cake was his smile. His lips were pulled up into the most perfect, charming smile Eren had ever seen anyone have.

He wore a very loose white button down shirt under a red and black jacket that looked like one a pirate would wear, only he didn't have his arms in the sleeves and the jacket hung onto his broad shoulders. His pants were fitted to his legs and entirely black besides the red strip going down the side. Instead a boe tie around his neck like Eren expected most ringmasters to have, he wore a string around his neck, held together by a brooch the same color as his eyes. What caught Eren's attention most, though, besides his looks, was the fact that in one sleeve, there was a hand with a white glove and in the other, there was a hand, yes, but it had no skin. A skelital hand took it's place.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman," and his voice did his apperence no justice either. A deep, smooth baratone voice, one that commanded attention, full of mischief along with his smile. Eren had to force himself not to swoon as mostly everyone did. "and welcome, to Cirque du Wicked."

"Now, as you may see, we have started a bit late tonight, the performs got a bit carried away with the audience." he turned to send a pointed look behind him, before turning back and chuckling. "Ah, but, yes, do not worry about any performance having to be cut off tonight and-"

He cut himself off when a woman walked into the ring and all attention was now on her. She had short blonde hair, the front a bit longer than the back and in waves that framed her face. Her eyes were about the same color as the ringmasters', just a bit darker but still bright and glowing in the spot light she walked into. She was also wearing a ringmaster like attire, but more revealing than the males'. A lot more revealing. She wore black shorts that sparkled in the light along with her red and black tail coat. Under the coat was a simple fitted button down and she wore black, high boots, leaving most of her thigh uncovered.

"Oh," the ringmaster said, his eyebrow raising but the smirk was evident in the sound of his tone of voice as he watched her walk toward him. He turned back to the audience and gestured with the gloved hand toward her. "Let me introduce to you my assitant, Nanaba." she smiled and bowed, taking off her hat, straighting herself after.

"She thinks she can just come out here and take all the attention away from me." he chuckled, holding out the gloved hand for hers, which she took.  she is a bit of eye candy, isn't she?" he asked the question as he spun her around slowly, giving the crowd a little show. His response were loud whistles and shouts of approval from both men and women.

The ringmaster attempted to pull the blonde closer to him once he finished showing her off, but she lifted a hand to his chest and pushed him away, looking toward the audience with a roll of her blue eyes and a sigh, but her smile had yet to leave from her painted lips.

"You are all such horn dogs, I swear." even though she said this, Eren could tell she still enjoyed the attention and Eren didn't blame her because to be openly desired like, having people tell her that she was attractive without having to do anything, it must give her a good feeling. She seemed to have a lot of self-confidence, something Eren may or may not lack in.

"Alright, alright, settle down." the ringmaster laughed, using his hand to motion his request. The crowd did so instantly. "I've already taken up too much time so, without further ado - Cirque du Wicked."

With that, the ringmaster stepped aside, gesturing with his arms behind him just as the lights dimmed once again. After a short while, they came back on, and Eren's assumption that the stage in the back needed to be pulled out more to reach the crowd was correct. On the stage were two people, Nanaba and yet another blonde with short, slightly spikey hair and brown eyes. He looked more normal than the rest, only wearing a plain wife-beater and fitted denim jeans. He also had muscles, a lot of visible muscles and his chest bulged in his t-shirt, it wasn't in an unattractive kind of muscle mass, if fact, it was the comment opposite to Eren. The guy looked just as good as everyone else he'd seen. 

Around then sat many objects, heavying looking objects. Like desks and boxes and other things. Eren could only assume that the guy was going to pick some stuff up, if him wringing his hands and stretching some said anything. Eren was right. After Nanaba had said some stuff about him being very attractive and strong, and him flexing for her before she fanned herself and said 'too bad he's young, I'd love to do something with that', he began lifting things. It was actually very entertaining to see because at one point, Nanaba had requested a volienter and a tall, nervous looking guy with brown hair was choosen. He was to get ontop of the desk - Nanaba laughed and told him to sit on it due to how tall he was - and the blonde had to lift him. Eren's eyebrows shot up when he did, seemingly as if it took no effort at all. Amusing too, because when it was time for the strong man's performance to end, he had bounced the desk on his hand before setting it down - with the other boy still on top, and the yelp of fear and expression that burnette gave along with the teasing grin the blonde wore made Eren chuckle with the crowd.

The next act involved two women. A petite, very young looking female with shoulder-length auburn hair and big, honey brown eyes - that also were a little brighter than normal eyes - and a taller girl who had dark hair that was just a bit longer than the smaller girls and peircing brown eyes that were so dark, they almost seemed black to Eren before she actually walked into the light. These girls were more dressed like they belonged to a circus, the auburn wore a black suit with a tutu like skirt around her waist that was colored pink and red and red ballet slippers, and the darked hair girl wore something simalar, just without the tutu, so she was just wearing a skin tight suit with sleeves that covered the palm of her hands and webbed between her fingers, and black boots, a belt was around her waist also, holding something Eren couldn't see. The smaller of the two looked extremely excited, if the smile she wore that stretched from ear to ear on her painted, pretty, face and her practically skipping said anything while the taller seemed stotic as she walked beside the girl, her expression completely blank.

The stotic girl stopped walking at the middle of the stage, but the smaller continued until she was at a large circle that hung up on the wall at the back of the stage, stripped with orange and yellow lines. Nanaba had come back onto the stage to help the girl strap herself on the circle, she had to step onto a small step ladder to do so, while the other girl stood, her back turned to the audience so they couldn't see what she had taken out of her belt. Once the girl was strapped onto the circle, her legs and arms spread eagal wide, Nanaba walked off after what she had done was finished and it was a moment before anyone did anything. And then suddenly, something flew through the air faster than a bullet, aimmed straight for the girl. Eren didn't know what it had been until an audibal thunk sounded and there was the handle of what no doubt was a knife sticking out of the wood, just a few inches from the auburn haired girl's face - and that girl was still wearing that eccentic grin. Eren blinked, she could have been killed just now, why in the hell was she smiling that that? This continued a couple more times, one on the opposite side of her head, barely inches from her side, her leg, each time Eren fliniched, waiting for one to go through the girl's skin but none did - and then the circle started moving. Spinning slowly in a and the dark haired girl continued throwing knives, and the circle started spinning faster and faster, but none of the knives ever hit the girl.

When they were done, Eren felt himself relax as he watched the girl get helped off of the circle and the other snatch all her knives from the wood. Both bowed before walking off the stage. Th lights dimmed once again and when they came back on, they were only spot lights. One was on a girl that sat ontop of a trapez that swung above the ring. The stage had been pulled back to it's original spot, and below her was a net that stretched across the ring. She had brown hair and eyes to match, and a vibrant, excited smile. She waved and gave a thumbs up to the crowd, before beginning her performace. She dropped back, her legs the only thing keeping her on the bar and started to push herself back and forth until she was going from one end of the tent to the other, over the crowd. She did many different poses, each that seemed to require so much practice and strength even though she seemed pretty skin in those skin tight stripped pink and purple pants and a tutu like top that had no straps and showed her stomach, and all those poses and swings earned her much applause.

At some point, she had returned to her original pose, hanging on the bar with just her legs, and outstretched her arms. She continued swinging over the audience, and Eren watched, his eyebrows furrowed, only to have them shoot up into his bangs when she grabbed someone from the audience, their hands also outstretched. It was a boy, and he was also wearing a second skin like pants that were blue and brown, and a loose button down shirt that matched the colors. His hair was shaved close to his head, and his eyes were also brown. She swung back toward the ring with him dangling from her hands, before letting go and Eren's eyes widen as he watched the boy flip through the air before grabbing onto a bar he hadn't even noticed. They continued this, flipping each other back and forth through the air, before they both went back to a ledge and got off, allowing the trapez to swing through the air while they bowed and waved.

The net was taken from the ring and the stage lights landed on a girl in the middle of it - the podium wasn't there anymore either. She had blonde hair tied up in a tight bun ontop of her head with blue eyes and a blank expression as she let her orbs sweep across the crowd. She wore a loose, sleeveless green shirt and black, leather pants. Eren leaned forward to get a closer look because he'd notice something on her skin, it had shined in the light. At first he assumed it was glitter but as he squinted, it was not glitter but it looked like a scale. The scale of an animal, they were all over her arm, mostly on her hands and fading as they reached her forearm. Of course, Eren immidiatly deemed it as make up because that couldn't be true but they looked so real, there were some on the edges of her face too.

Nanaba had come back out with a cage and stood at the edge of the ring as she opened it, allowing more than one snake to pour out and slither to the middle - toward the girl. When she left, she closed a gate behind her, trapping the girl and the snakes inside. Eren felt a sort of panic well up inside him because these snakes didn't look trained at all, they hissed and jerked toward the girl as if they wanted to bite, surrounding her but she stayed calm and completely still, watching them as they watched her. One stopped in front of her and she stared down at it, it hissed multiple times, before trying to strike but the girl reached out and grabbed it by the neck, squeezing so it's mouth would stay open but not enough to hurt it, obviously. The other snakes still swarmed around her, and another tried to strike but she grabbed that one also, and held them out infront of her, staring at them. It was strange to Eren, but she stared for a while and the animals seemed to go limp in her lands, the ones slithering about still lively as when they were first came into the ring. The girl let them go and they dropped in the sand, only to pop up and slowly slither off toward the edge of the ring while she watched them like a hawk. It was if she was commanding them to do it with her eyes. She did this with all the other, before they were all in a straight line except one. The girl and the definate snake were having a staring contest, she was glaring now, and the snake hissed at her but she only hissed right back, exposing two pairs of fangs in her mouth, each on the top row - which Eren deemed fake as well - and the snake seemed to cower before she forced it to do the same as the others.

Another girl came out after, with a stick and seemingly a lighter. Eren was correct when she raised a hand, something clicked and the end of the stick was on fire. This girl had dark brown hair, dark eyes, and - yet again - a stotic face, she was also tall. She danced with the stick on fire for a while, before she stood in the middle again, and lifted her head so she was seemingly staring at the ceiling, then raising the stick to her face, and putting it in her mouth - the firey end. Eren watched in disbelief as she closed her mouth around it and kept it there for a while - this earned her many cheers. She pulled it out a short while later, and fire still lit up the end of the stick. She should it to the crowd, before she did it again and this time, when she pulled it out, she didn't open her mouth and the stick wasn't on fire anymore. Eren assumed she had put it out with her tougne or something - he couldn't imagine how painful that probably was - but her cheeks were puffed out as if she had stuffed them with something. She then ran to the edge of the ring and blew, fire spewing from her mouth and she turned her head and did it to the other side of the audience. The people in the seats at the front had to lean back in order to not get hit by the fire, and although Eren would have feared for his life, the entire audience clapped and cheered loudly. She bowed before walking out of the ring.

The lights dimmed again and the stage was pulled out when they came back on a while after. On it, a small girl stood in the middle. She was rather cute, small, long blonde hair, large blue eyes and a polite smile on her face splashed with glittery makeup. She waved at the crowd, before gesturing and moving aside to expose a rack of swords of all lengths and sizes. She smiled again at some of the confused faces in the audience before grabbing the handle of one of the smaller, skinnier swords - albiet, it was still rather long. She held it up and twisted it in her hands, showing it to the crowd and letting it glint in the light. It looked incredibally sharp. She then stood back in the middle, straight and stiff as she could be and tilted her head all the way back. She then raise the sword and Eren's eyes widen in disbelief as he watched her slowly slid into her mouth, all the way to the very hilt. She moved very slowly as she brought her hands back down to her sides and spun around, showing that it was indeed inside her mouth. She faced the audience again, pulling it out even slower, and gave a puff of breath when she finished, grabbing a white cloth off of the rack to whip her saliva off of the blade before putting it back and going for yet another. She did the same thing each time, earning looks of absolute disbelief and cheers. The very last one was big in length and width and the crowd gave a laugh when she had a bit of trouble getting it off of the rack and holding it up so it was obviously heavy - she even held it away from her and gave it a side look with wide eyes and Eren didn't believe she would be able to do this one because her body was just too small and the sword was too big but he didn't believe his eyes could get any bigger as he watched her do the same as she had done with the other swords with as just as much ease.

The next perfromace needed the ring to have a cage around it, so there were men who did just that, unravaling a tall carge around it, leaving the end by the back other tent open. Eren assumed more animals just bigger ones than the snakes, but he felt a more than just a bit of fear as he watched men bring in two creatures that were definately not animals Eren had ever seen. They were big even when on their hands and knees - they were crawling - so Eren didn't want to imagine how they would look if they stood up. Pink, skinless creatures with their mouth stretched in big grins - or at least that's what it looked like - they had no lips. They looked absolutely abnormal and something that would show up in childrens nightmares - extremely scary. The men dragging them into the ring through the enterence meant for them seemed like ants if compared, they were being held away long sticks with collars around their necks. One was seemingly calm, it's mouth hanging open as it just sat on the sand and stared at the crowd with almost hollow eyes, the other wasn't so calm, and it thrashed a bit - had to be put down so that it was lying on the ground with it's head smushed into the sand. He could hear both of the creatures panting loudly, could almost see the breath, which showed that the air coming from their mouths were probably very hot, like steam.

Eren about had the right mind to leave then, even stood up in his seat but then he watched a woman walk into the entrance, the same woman that was the reason he even came inside. She seemed very eccentic, excited, looking between the two creatures with such an adoring expression. She was wearing the same thing, and she had a whip in her hand. She turned to the crowd, and snapped it against the cage, taking everyones attention from the beasts and to her. She grinned and held the whip above her head with both hands, posing with her hip cocked out. This earned her many whistles of approval, everyone's attention momentarily on her. She then turned, her back facing the crowd, toward the creatures, before walking toward the one that was seated upward. She touched it, and Eren once against felt the growing panic inside of him as he watched this. She seemed to be talking to it, cooing if her expression of adoriton had anything to do with it. It did nothing, just stared almost blankly at the crowd while it panted. The other creature, however, was much more lively. It squirmed under it's restraints, obviously wanting to be let free. The woman went to that one next, walking with a bit more caution but the excited expression on her face never faded. She stopped in front of it's head, it's mouth wide open and it was panting heavily. Eren's eyes widen as he watched the woman lean down toward it - albeit, slowly - and she continued to lean down further until her head was near is mouth before, suddenly, the beasts' jaw snapped closed. A collective gasp came from the crowd and Eren thought for sure that the woman had lost her head, but she jumped back - laughing loudly. She shouted something along the lines of 'oh! You almost got me there!' She then tried again, this time putting her hands on the creatures' cheek and jaw bone, she put her head in and the mouth stayed open, which got her gasps of awe, applause, and shouts. She tried many other things - she almost tried to fit her entire body inside it's but then gave a wave as if she was joking. After, the beasts were taken from the ring along with the fence and the net was brought back

The lights dimmed. "And ladies and gentlemen, Wicked la poupée!"

A spot light landed on a figure that stood on a fairly thin - in width - board above the ring, the persons' back faced the audience. From what Eren could see, the person was wearing a black and white shirt under a black vest with suspenders connected to the puffy blue shorts he wore that reached mid-thigh. Attatched to the shorts seemed to be a layer of ruffles falling down his hip and stopping just above his knee. His legs were mostly covered up by stockings, one stripped black and white and the other entirely black, and they wore no shoes. There was also a black, small hat on his head, blue feathers draped over the side. He couldn't tell if the person was a man or woman, because they were small, at least from where he was sitting. Music began playing, slow, eerie music. The same exact music that had drawn Eren here in the first place. It started and Eren watched as the person began to move. They raised their arms and then started moving them in a wave like motion. As Eren watched more, it seemed as if the person had no bones in their arms because their arms moved as if a wave or snake would. They moved slowly as they began to turn on the board, carefully seeing as the wood starting from a pole on one side of the ring and ending on the other - the ring was pretty large - was skinny. Then the person summer saulted across the board and when they landed, they faced the audience.

The persons' apperence made Eren raise both his eyebrows and blink, wondering if all of this was a dream or something. Eren still couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, but they had short black hair, parted in the middle so the bangs were on each side of his face, just barely covering the three blue diamonds that were painted just below one eye. Their face held absolutely no flaws, ivory colored skin that looked even whiter in the light and contrasted greatly with the inky-ness of the hair and black of the vest and hat. The person looked exactly like a doll. But their eyes are what caught Eren the most, they were the brightest blue he had ever seen, an unnartrually bright shade of the color. The color was so captivating, yet they made you want to look away  from the intense gaze the person set everyone under, but you couldn't, it's like when those orbs fell on you, you were stuck, frozen in place, and that's exactly how Eren felt when he was graced with the gaze. The person probably wasn't looking at him at all, but that is what it felt like as they swept over the audience swiftly before they continued on with their performance. They danced to the music, moving in different positions and contortions that made even Eren's back have a dull throb of pain, dispite his age but he was still completely entranced in the dance. Although the way the moved, the danced he did, would be rather disturbing or hard to watch for someone else, Eren could not take his eyes off of the person. They moved with much grace and elegancy and perfection, no doubt having to practice this millions of times before doing this performance.

He had been so captivated by the performance that only when Eren blinked, did he realize the performer had already gotten down from the wood and was making his way off the stage. On stepped the ringmaster and Nananba after.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for attending tonight but I am afraid this is the end. I hope you have enjoyed the performances and performers who have worked hard to see that their acts are to your liking-"

"Don't let the door hit you where the good Lord split you." Nanaba had cut off the ringmaster and spoke in a sweet tone dispite her harsh words. Although, it got a laugh out of the audience before everyone was standing and exiting the tent.

Eren then pulled his phone from his pocket, realizing with a start that he had not, in fact, stayed for only one performance but for all eight. His eyes widen in disbelief when the time on the screen said 8.15. Eren had never gotten up and bolted out of someplace as fast as he did then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like I said this chapter was only going to be the performaces and I honestly did not expect it to be this long. I tried keeping each performace to one or two para and not to drag it out, only give enough so you could understand but they just got so big~
> 
> there won't be any big para like this in the story anymore, after this the performaces won't be so detailed.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
